


A Red, Red Rose

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Palucina, Valentine's Day Fluff, i have written something pure!!!, yes!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palutena has been receiving all kinds of gifts from her anonymous admirer. As Valentine's Day draws near, things start to work themselves out in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red, Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! This is following the same AU as my Dollface story, but not exactly; the setup is the same, but the events of Dollface never happened. All the Smashers live in one big city in their own apartments. Only F!Robin exists (not as Lucina's mother) and the Wii Fit Trainer is named Wendy.
> 
> I usually don't do seasonal fics, because i think of them too late and panic when i realize i won't be able to make in time, or i just don't have any ideas. but as you guys have noticed, i've been pumping out fics like gunfire lately~
> 
> this is horrible and gay and inspired by [this comic!](http://mahoxyshoujo.tumblr.com/post/121876211607)
> 
>  
> 
> Happy valentine's day!
> 
> -Bonnie

Odd things often happened to Palutena, but she wasn't inclined to stop them. Sometimes, you have to roll with the punches. That was definitely the case when a single rose was found tucked into the door of the apartment that she shared with Pit and Dark Pit. The goddess hummed in entertainment as she shook the snow out of her hat; she wasn't sure if it was for her, Pit, or Pittoo, but either way, the situation was interesting.

She entered the empty apartment, rose in hand. "Boys? Are you here?" Palutena looked down at the rose, and noticed that a tiny card rested on the inside. Once she lifts it out, she realized it was not a tiny card, but a thin sheet of paper folded up. She unfolded it out of pure curiosity; hopefully it wasn't some lusty letter directed towards one of her angels. That would've been a nightmare. Although, Valentine's day was coming up, and neither of the angels felt too comfortable telling her their love interests...

She opened it, and the note read, _As hard as I tried, I couldn't find a flower as beautiful as you. Nothing glittered like your green eyes. Nothing radiated exuberance like your green hair. I can only hope this will suffice. -Anon_

Palutena's heart jumped in her chest as she clutched the rose even tighter. All of the thorns had been expertly and tediously removed, so she held it without pain. "This is so sweet! Who could've left it...?" She smelled the rose and shut her eyes. It felt nice to have someone thinking about her, especially so close to Valentine's Day. If only she knew who it was...

* * *

The next day, after a bit of successful sled-racing and hot cocoa, Palutena came in the building door with her angels to find a huge, stuffed teddy bear in front of their unit's door. "Aw! It looks so cuddly!" Pit was about to run right over to it, but Palutena grabbed his hat and a little of his hair.

"Not so fast! I think it's mine," Palutena said, gently pushing him out of the way.

Pittoo scoffed, "Right. And what makes you think that it's yours? You're not that great, y'know."

The goddess ignored the black-winged angel and picked up the bear. It was white with red on the inside of its ears, its nose, and its paw pads. It was indeed very cuddly. Attached to the back was a card, which Palutena opened. _I saw this and knew you just had to have it. One could say it's your prize for winning the sled race! Stay beautiful. -Anon_

The angels were very nosily reading over her shoulder. Pit chuckled, "Well, I don't think that's for me or Pittoo, I guess. Although, I don't mind being called beautiful from time to time."

"You're very beautiful," Palutena chirped, opening the door. The angel blushed profusely as she set the bear down on the couch. She took a seat next to it and plucked her boots off, before turning back to the bear and petting it. "He does seem pretty cuddly, I'll give you that."

"What loon gave _you_ a bear?" Dark Pit scowled; he indulged a little and played with the bear's ears.

Palutena shrugged. "They gave me a rose, too. Enough with the discourse. I call dibs on the shower."

Both of the angels groaned as Palutena dragged her bear to the bedroom.

* * *

"Can I have some of the chocolates, too? Does the box have truffles in it?" The cashier nodded boredly, and Lucina grinned. "Great! I'll have the chocolates, then. B-but I still want the bouquet-"

"That'll be twenty gold," the cashier droned. Lucina happily handed over the money and took her bags, dashing out of the door (and forgetting her receipt). She jogged all the way to Palutena's apartment, hoping to catch her before she came in from grocery shopping; according to Robin, she left about ten minutes before Lucina went to the convenience store.

The bluenette had been leaving notes and candies and trinkets in front of Palutena's door for about a week, now. It was the tenth of February and her heart was almost exploding with love for Palutena. The buildup started when she first saw the goddess, and had been steadily climbing ever since. This was the second Valentine's day that they'd known each other, and Lucina was determined to not let this one end up like the last (with Pit "jokingly" asking Palutena to be his valentine, and her "jokingly" saying yes, and Lucina "jokingly" crying into her pillow for twenty-four hours straight). Soon enough, she would tell Palutena that she was the admirer, but for now, this would do. It was very easy to slip the gifts and notes to her crush, because her and Robin lived directly above Palutena, in the same building.

Lucina walked up to Palutena's door and pulled her note out of her pocket. Reading the note again, Lucina smiled; it said, _None of these chocolates are as sweet as you. -Anon_

Slightly corny, but it worked. She placed the bouquet down on the floor in front of the door, bottom-right corner, and laid it so that it made a right triangle with the floor. Lucina then squeezed the heart-shaped box of chocolates in the space between the roses and the doorframe, put the note in front of it, then stepped back to look at her work.

 _Hm. The flowers are just a tad crooked!_ Lucina leaned down and fixed it up, then stepped back and nodded. _Perfect!_ Lucina scuttled off, a blush lighting up her face.

* * *

"...and they're leaving these really sweet notes, too! It's just the kindest thing, really," Palutena squealed. Wendy, Rosalina, Peach, Zelda, Samus and Robin all leaned in over the table as she spoke. Lucina tried to look interested as well, but mainly was focusing on not tackling Palutena and kissing her right there. _You're at a diner, not the bedroom! Calm down._

"A secret admirer? Lucky you," Wendy said. "He's probably a gorgeous man. Imagine what those abs look like!"

"And eyes like the stars," said Rosalina.

"And he's probably a gentleman!" Peach quipped.

"And righteous, too," Zelda gushed.

"He wouldn't be worthy if he wasn't an amazing fighter," Samus added.

"And intelligent," Robin finished.

Lucina blinked as everyone looked at her. She was trying to think of something to add, but her heart jumped ahead of her brain. " _He_ might be a _she_. Ever thought of that? It's possible, you know. Girls who like girls. Girls who like Palutena."

The whole table turned silent. Looks of shock overtook everybody, except for Palutena, who looked pretty neutral; a bit of thoughtfulness crossed her face. "So, uh," Peach said awkwardly. "This tea is great. I've never tried peppermint, but it fits the season and it's delicious."

"I love peppermint," Robin said, clapping her hands together.

The whole tide turned as the table began to discuss peppermint tea. Lucina poked at her bagel for a while before Palutena poked at her. "It'd be cool if my admirer was a girl, y'know. Women are...they fit my pace better than men do, if you catch my drift."

Lucina's brow furrowed in confusion as Palutena giggled, turned away from her, and joined in on the conversation. What the hell did she mean by that? Did she mean...like, in battle? Now that Lucina thought about it, some of the female Smashers were a lot faster than the men. Comparing Samus to Ganondorf was like comparing a feather to a brick, and Lucina was pretty fast herself.

_Oh. She likes a challenge, then? Palutena's fast, so she wants someone as fast as her. That makes sense!_

* * *

On the twelfth of February, Palutena picked up a small, red, square box when she went out to get the mail. _This is a bit less showy than the other gifts,_ she thought passively. She untied the pink ribbon and took the lid off, then gasped at the pleasant surprise. Inside was a gorgeous silver charm bracelet, with a few charms already on it; a heart, a P, and a leaf. She didn't notice the note underneath the bracelet until she lifted the trinket; she picked up the note in her other hand. It had more words than usual on it, Palutena noticed.

_I put a few charms on here. A "P", for your name. A leaf, because you said fall is your favorite season. And a heart, because...well, I love you! Fill the bracelet up to your heart's content._

_Also, there was another thing I felt I should tell you, since Valentine's Day is drawing near. I'm not sure if you think some big, strong, handsome man is leaving all of this, but I just want to let you know that that's not the case._

_I'm actually a girl. It's because of this that I won't tell you who I am, because I know I won't have a chance. You probably already have a boyfriend, or at least a Valentine. I promise, I'll stop bothering you after Valentine's Day._ _-Anon_

Palutena was a very bright pink by the time she finished reading the letter, and it wasn't because of the chill in the hallway. Thinking out loud, Palutena murmured, "I guess...I guess this person isn't someone who knows I'm a lesbian, then."

The goddess' heart sank, suddenly, because the person she liked _did_ know that she was a lesbian. The object of her affections was none other than Lucina. Palutena had told her when they went out to tea the day before that she was interested in women. Palutena had hoped that Lucina would understand what she was saying and reciprocate her feelings, but that wasn't what happened.

Palutena sighed. _Maybe I should throw out the gifts, even this beautiful bracelet. It's just not fair to keep them when my heart lies with Lucina._

* * *

On the thirteenth of February, Palutena found a drawing at the door as she was going to get the mail. It was rolled up like a scroll, with a rubber band securing it. Palutena could see scribbled words, but she first decided to unroll it before she read them. When she unrolled it, she gasped in surprise. It was a pencil drawing of _her_. And it looked really accurate, too, right down to the details on her dress. After studying the drawing in awe for a second, she flipped the paper over to the back.

_I hope you like this drawing. I've always been complimented on my art skills, but I wasn't sure if I could do you justice. Are you still picking up my gifts and reading my notes after yesterday? -Anon_

Palutena really studied the handwriting for once, and noticed how small it was. It wasn't too small, she could see without squinting, but it wasn't too big, either. Each letter looked tediously drawn, lining up perfectly, even without lines on the paper. There were some small differences in each letter, so it was definitely handwritten, but it looked quite uniform, for the most part. Small and perfect and cute. _Like Lucina,_ Palutena thought happily.

For a split second, a vision of Lucina, hunched over a piece of paper with a pencil in hand, took over Palutena's mind. She liked the thought, but it was so unrealistically stupid. Lucina was either straight, or didn't have an interest in her. Palutena sighed and got the mail, taking the drawing in with her.

Once she got to her room, she set the paper down next to the pile of things she had accumulated over the past couple of days. She tried to throw them out, but the thought of blatantly denying someone's affections for her seemed wrong, no matter how much she loved Lucina.

That, and, she clung to the little shred of hope that Lucina was leaving all of these things.

Palutena sighed longingly, Lucina's face popping into her head. Her smile. Palutena began to blush as she picked up her phone. Maybe Lucina wasn't doing anything the next day, and would...go on a date with her. _Yes, that's it. I'll just ask her outright. And this is_ Lucina _, if she's not interested in me, she definitely won't mind just being friends. Even though that'll break my heart into a million pieces, and I'll likely spiral into crippling depression!_

_Oh, fuck._

The goddess groaned inwardly and scrolled through her contacts, stopping at Lucina's name and clicking the green button to call her. Palutena sat in her bed, still clothed in her robe, and shut her eyes as she pressed the phone to her ear. Palutena heard a long " _brrrrrooooop_ " as the call rang in her ear. It rang again. And again. And again.

"She's not gonna answer," Palutena mumbled breathlessly. Of course she wouldn't answer, she was probably getting some pre-Valentine's Day loving from her boyfriend or something. _Or doing anything but talking to me_ , Palutena thought. She was about to hang up, but then Lucina picked up.

"H-hello?"

Palutena's heart jumped in her chest. She answered, she answered! _Say something, idiot!_ "Hey, Lucina? How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks! How are you, Pali?"

 _Pali. Oh my gosh, she called me Pali!_ Palutena made a mental note to glare at anybody else who dared to call her that. As Palutena played the word over and over in her head, she realized that Lucina sounded a bit...nervous. "I'm great. But, um, I wanted to know if you had any plans tomorrow. W-with your boyfriend, or something."

"Pfft! Boyfriend? Definitely not," Lucina giggled. It was like music to Palutena's ears. "I don't have any plans, no."

"R-really? Neither do I! D-do you think we could, um, maybe do something together? Or just hang out, and watch movies? If you don't want to, that's cool, haha..." Palutena cursed herself for being so awkward. Usually, she was fluid and smooth when she spoke, even to Lucina; but asking her to hang out with her was too embarrassing and scary.

Palutena felt a weight lifted off of her when Lucina said, "Sure! I never mind hanging out with you, Pali. Your place or mine?"

 _Oh! My! Gods! This is the best day of my life,_ Palutena thought. "G-great! My place is fine. Just, uh, drop me a text when you're ready to swing on by!"

"Will do," Lucina said, and Palutena _swore_ she could hear her smile. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

"'Gasoline classification'. Six down, six letters long. The third letter is 'T', and the last letter is 'E'," Lucina murmured, turning to her friend. Palutena blinked, then shut her eyes tight, deep in thought.

Palutena had, at first, felt really nervous when they had laid down next to each other on her bed and started a crossword puzzle, the evening of February fourteenth (or, Valentine's Day). The goddess' thoughts immediately went to the activities that people usually did in beds, the activities that _she_ wanted to do with Lucina. _Maybe I should just come out with it, and tell her how I feel. Yes, I should tell her, then roll her onto her back and tug her leggings down, and...oh, Palutena, get ahold of yourself. Classification of gas..._ "Octane?"

"...it fits. I think that's right!" Lucina smiled and jotted down the word. The bluenette was laying on her stomach, reading off clues to Palutena, who was laying on her back with her hair dangling off the side of the bed. "Hm, okay. Come see what we've gotten so far."

They had watched three movies before Lucina spotted the huge book of crossword puzzles that Palutena hadn't even looked at. They settled on the bed and started to go through it; they were now on the thirtieth of the big book of puzzles. _She's so smart_ , Palutena thought idly. The goddess had spotted Lucina looking at the top of her dresser, where all of her gifts from the anonymous admirer sat, but otherwise didn't say a word about it.

Palutena sat up and rolled over, which put her shoulder-to-shoulder with Lucina. "Hm...there's only two clues left! Alright, let's see."

The goddess scanned the page, but stopped in her tracks as she looked at the letters. The small, perfect, cute letters that Lucina had put in the boxes. The small, perfect, cute letters that looked _just like_ the ones on all of her notes. "Palutena? What's wrong?"

Palutena's heart was galloping, threatening to burst through her ribcage or just burst completely. She turned to Lucina, taking the pen from her hands and setting it down. She rolled Lucina over quickly, eliciting a surprised yelp from the bluenette as Palutena straddled her. "Oh, Lucy, you like me too?! You're the one who's been sending all of these notes and gifts, you like me too?!"

"E-eh?! I don't know what you're talking about," Lucina said quickly, but it was clear that she was caught.

"It's okay, you can be honest! I really like you too! It feels like I'm dreaming," Palutena squealed. Without waiting for a response, she peppered Lucina's face with kisses, turning red with excitement.

"Y-yeah, I like you, and it was m-me leaving the notes, and...Pali, this is a little embarrassing." Palutena pulled back to see that Lucina was red as well, her eyes averted. "I-it's embarrassing when you kiss all over my face like that!"

Palutena giggled, feeling light as air. "Oh, okay, I see...so, you want me to just kiss you...here?" Palutena leaned in slowly, and she heard Lucina suck in a little breath as their lips touched. They didn't go any further than that for a second, just pressing their lips against each other, before Palutena pulled back. The goddess licked her lips and leaned in again, this time parting her lips; Lucina didn't mind. She did the same, and Palutena's tongue entered her mouth, causing a moan to escape from both of them.

Soon enough, they pulled away for air, and this time, Lucina licked _her_ lips, then said, "You taste like strawberries."

"You taste like chocolate."

The two giggled, and Palutena nestled her face into Lucina's neck. "Will you be my Valentine, Palutena?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Can I kiss you again? Just to make sure I'm making the right decision." Palutena pulled back, grinning. "Things like this can't be taken so lightly, you know!"

"Only for the sake of decision-making," Lucina joked, and Palutena leaned into her again.


End file.
